Urataros
|numberofepisodes = 45 (Den-O) 2 (Decade) 10 (Movies) 1 (Specials) |cast = Kōji Yusa |label = Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form Kamen Rider G3 Kamen Rider Diend |label2 = Kamen Rider Den-O |image2 = }} also known as Urashimataros is the second Imagin that gives Ryotaro Nogami the ability to assume 's Rod Form. History Well aware of Ryotaro being a Singularity Point, unaware he was used by Ryutaros at the time to hide his presence, Urataros purposely made a contract with Ryotaro. Though he says it is to evade the loneliness of being outside time, Hana later debunks this entirely and that Urataros has no interest in destroying the timeline like the other Imagin. Urataros soon redeems himself by lying and acting like a lowlife to indirectly convince Daiki to tell the truth, although it seems only Ryotaro saw through it. Urataros then becomes a full time passenger when Ryotaro decides to share his ticket with him. During the events of Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!, Urataros possesses the Ryotaro that Yuto brought to the Mesozoic for the Climax Scene. This results in Urataros fading from existence were it not for Ryotaro's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Urataros to form the right shoulder armor of Den-O's Climax Form until his synch with Ryotaro was negated. However, his power then could be accessed in the DenKamen Sword's Ura-Rod Mode. On his own, Urataros can perform Rod Form's finisher, Solid Attack, though his variation is shown as a sliding kick to the target rather than a flying side sick. He can also perform his version of the Den-Rider Kick. After Kintaros' departure from the Den-Liner, Urataros seemingly betrays the rest of the crew by allowing the three New Mole Imagin that stowed on the Den-Liner to continue planting their bomb on the Machine Denbird as well as strand the gang in January 9, 2007. However, after a few physical confrontations with Momotaros for the Rider Pass, Naomi and the other discover that his betrayal is actually a ploy. Urataros then borrows the Den-O Belt and transforms into Den-O Rod Form, destroying one of the Imagin before returning the belt to Ryotaro and remaining in the past to fight off the remaining wave of Imagin as their reinforcements arrive. He is retrieved by Naomi for the final battle and is the third to fight the Death Imagin as Den-O Rod Form, with power utilized by Sword Form for the final blow. Urataros then joins the Den-Liner Police, helping in the fight against Negataros and later assumes Rod Form (on his own again) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin. Climax Deka Before he can ambush Sarah with a metal bat, Yuto is possessed by Urataros who manages to successfully woo her and wrest the gun away. Yuto kicks Urataros out as he fights her and the Clown Imagin as Kuroki arrives, with K-Ryotaro providing backup. Negataros takes his leave while activating the detonation device with everyone making it out. Super Hero Taisen Momotaros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Den-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Den-Liner rendezvoused with the where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Den-Liner took them to Winter 1976 to pick up Akarenger. When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, the four Taros join the fray in their Den-O forms, fighting alongside the . Urataros flirted with in the middle of the fight and was chided by Momotaros. Super Hero Taisen Otsu .]] ''to be added Kamen Rider Taisen The DenLiner, piloted by Momotaros, is attacked by a sent by of the as they join forces with the Underground Empire Badan, resulting in the time train's destruction with Momotaros being turned into the Den-O Lockseed. However, the DenLiner returns with Momotaros when the Riders are restored. With the DenLiner Gouka combining with , the other Taros participate in their Liners with ZeroLiner in the finishing attack of , Fumikiriken Brave Sanjou Slash, which is used to destroy the Generalissimo of Badan. Despite not appearing on-screen, Urataros/Den-O Rod Form's participation in the final battle is indicated by the appearance of DenLiner Isurugi in the finishing attack. Chou Super Hero Taisen Initially appeared in the blue slot to join Emu after Momotaros appeared in the pink slot, begging his senior to put him in the team. He sent his senior off to flirt with TOQ 5gou and suggesting her to join in. Though Momotaros makes his comeback and annoyingly slide Urataros off the blue slot for another candidate. Den-O Rod Form fights as part of the Kamen Riders' Blue Warrior Team. Kamen Rider Battride War Urataros appears as Den-O Rod Form and as a navigator in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Stage Shows Kamen Rider Den-O Stage Show at Yomiuri Land Stats * Height: 182cm * Weight: 110kg Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Based on Ryotaro's image of Urashima no Taro, Urataros is sea turtle-like in appearance and is armed with , a rod with hexagonal blades at each end. In a fight, he usually states the words, , a fishing metaphor which refers to his lying nature. While possessing a person, Urataros dons a pair of glasses that show off his blue pupils with a matching streak in the vessel's hair. Urataros is a cool-headed casanova with a very convincing personality who gets people to believe his constant lies. The only one who fully trusts him is Ryotaro, though Urataros felt a bit offended that the human is "trivializing his lies" and explains he lies simply for the sake of lying (although that itself may be a lie to look cool) to please himself. While Momotaros gets Ryotaro in trouble through reckless methods, Urataros puts Ryotaro in conflicting situations when he goes around wooing multiple women. Despite these negative traits, along with his occasional fights with Momotaros, Urataros does show genuine concern for Ryotaro's well being and taking offense to the deaths caused by the Kraken Imagin's Gigandeath incarnations in the best. While originally not having a good relationship with Momotaros, Urataros eventually saw him as a friend which Momotaros later returned as well. He also takes care of Ryutaros like a parent. As the best speaker of the Taros, Urataros possesses Ryotaro simply to get information out of someone, or to talk his way out of something. He is also useful in situations that require patience, something the others lack. It was also shown that Urataros is quite dexterous at things that women would find appealing such as the piano and kendo. While not as physically strong as Kintaros, Urataros is a proficient fisher who can fish even Imagins with his fishing rod showing how much strength he can use. He is also strong enough to fight Momotaros whom he often fought over both serious and trivial matters. He usually refers to Momotaros as and Kintaros as either or respectively. His form is based on the legend of Urashima Tarō, who rescued a sea turtle and was granted a visit to the Ryūgū-jō. Possessions Den-O-Ryotaro-Urataros.jpg|U-Ryotaro U-Yuuto.JPG|U-Yuto U-Kotaro.png|U-Kotaro U-Tsukasa.jpg|U-Tsukasa U-Natsumi.jpg|U-Natsumi U-Jiro.png|U-Jiro Urataros G3.png|Urataros possessing G3 U-Ryotaro(De-Aged).JPG|U-Ryotaro (De-Aged) U-Daiki.png|U-Daiki Rider Forms is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Rod= Rod Form *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 20m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else) or by himself Urataros can assume Rod Form. The DenGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power, while losing speed and jump height. This is one of the less seen forms as Urataros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Cho Den-O Series. Urataros throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor and DenKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro. Appearances: Den-O Episode 6, 8-9, 15, 18, 22, 24, 27, I'm Born!, 34, 42, 44, 48-49, - Climax= *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s is Den-O's sixth and strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter or , with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. Appearances: Den-O Episodes 28-30, 32, 40, 44, Climax Deka, Final Countdown - Super Climax= Super Climax Form *'Rider height': 190cm *'Rider weight': 119kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 50m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Appearances: Neo Generations: The Onigashima Battleship, Movie War 2010 }} }} - G3= G3 Statistics & Performance Data: *'Head height': 192 centimeters *'Base weight': 150 kilograms *'Punching power': 1t *'Kicking power': 3t *'Highest jump': 10m (broad) *'Top speed': 100m/10s *'Vision': 5 km approx. *'Hearing': 5 km approx. *'Defense Rating': 8 After seeing Momotaros possess Kamen Rider Decade, Urataros possessed the Kamen Rider G3 that Kamen Rider Diend had summoned so that he could act as a Rider. - Diend= Diend Statistics: *'Height:' 194cm *'Weight:' 88kg *'Punching power:' 6t *'Kicking power:' 8t *'Maximum jump height:' 30m *'Maximum running speed:' 100m/5s During the events of Episode Yellow, Urataros possessed Daiki Kaito as Kamen Rider Diend in order to fight Kamen Rider G Den-O. While Urataros uses the powers of Diend, he is armed with his own Uratarod. - Uratazao= Uratazao The is a fishing pole weapon that Urataros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral when Kotaro is forced to team up with Urataros instead of Teddy. The Uratazao can stretch to incredible lengths, allowing it to be used like a whip. The zao part of the name is from the Japanese word for . }} Equipment Devices *Den-O Belt - Transformation belt *Rider Pass - Train pass used in transformation *Climax Cellphone K-Taros - A cellphone used to invoke the Climax Forms *Diendriver - Transformation gun/Loadgun used by U-Daiki *Rider Cards - Cards used by U-Daiki/Diend either to initiate his transformation or attacks. Weapons *Combination Armament DenGasher - A weapon used by Den-O that can be manipulable depending on the Imagin. While Urataros in possession, his took the form of . * : A staff/fishing rod used in his regular Imagin mode or when possessing Riders. As Diend, the staff materialized once the Diendriver initiate the transformation. Vehicles *DenLiner Isurugi - Den-O Rod Form's form of the DenLiner train, composing of car 5 *Machine Den-Bird - Den-O's Rider Machine, used to pilot the DenLiner Wizard Ring This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Imagin Urataros is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Urataros. Behind the scenes Portrayal Urataros is voiced by . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Den-O (Rod Form), his suit actor is . While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. *As U-Ryotaro, he is portrayed by and later . *As U-Kotaro in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, he is portrayed by . *As U-Tsukasa in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As U-Natsumi in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As U-Jiro in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, he is portrayed by . *As U-Daiki in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, he is portrayed by . Appearances Category:Non human riders Category:Imagin Category:Den-O Riders Category:Turtle Monsters Category:Taros Category:Den-O Arsenal Category:Rider Powers Category:Den-O Characters Category:Heroes